Call of the Wild and Other Stories
by Paris in December
Summary: A collection of unrelated and in many cases unedited drabbles I've written for the HPFC forum. This collection is for the Demons' Redemption series and will include slash, femslash, het, and crossgen.
1. Call of the Wild

**Author's Note:** This is where I will post any short, mostly unedited drabbles (350 words or less) I may write for the HPFC forum that take place in the Demons' Redemption series.

The first one was written for Haylis for a drabble exchange in the 3rd anniversary party. It takes place sometime after "Lycanthrophobe." Pairings: Sirius/Remus.

* * *

**Call of the Wild**

Wildness was something with which Remus was familiar. He dealt with it on a monthly basis, and sometimes more frequently, if he was feeling overly stressed and needed release. He'd experienced howling at the moon, running through the Forbidden Forest, and even attacking people – though fortunately they were in their Animagus forms at the time. Somehow, he'd got it in his head that that was how wildness always asserted itself – as a wolf: brooding, growling, and generally nasty.

But that wasn't what wildness was to Sirius. Remus watched as the other boy jumped from rock to rock, laughing in an almost maniacal manner even when he slipped and almost fell. Sirius was constantly moving, even if it was just by waving his arms around like he was mental. He couldn't seem to keep still, and he enjoyed himself doing it. There was something wild about that.

As Remus sat, content for now just to observe, Sirius transformed into his dog form and howled at the moon. Briefly, Remus wished he could do the same thing – transform at will and get the feelings out, without killing anyone. It was not to be, of course.

The dog bounced over to Remus and turned back into Sirius, although it took him a moment to realize his tongue was still lolling out of his mouth. When Sirius blushed and covered his mouth, Remus laughed out loud and pulled the other boy down on top of him, not caring that they then fell off the rock he'd been sitting on and rolled half into the water of the lake.

They kissed, but only for a few seconds. Then Sirius was up again, pulling Remus with him this time, and they were off, running towards the forest at the fastest pace they could manage.

Wildness, Remus had decided by now, was also a dog, panting and grinning at him until it ran off to chase a stick. Wildness was also a boy, tugging Remus along behind him like a kite until he tripped and fell, and Remus fell on top of him, and they kissed again.


	2. The Truth

**Author's Note:** This was written for pippi55 for a drabble exchange in the 3rd anniversary party. It takes place between chapters 3 and 4 of "In Media Nocte." Pairings: Narcissa/Lucius, Narcissa/Severus (implied).

* * *

**The Truth**

Narcissa sits stiffly in her chair, hands folded neatly in her lap, eyes focused on the fireplace, which is currently empty. She would like nothing better than to look at her husband, but she's afraid of what she'll find in his eyes. Then again, that's partly what it is she wants to see.

"You slept with Severus," says Lucius. It isn't a question. His voice is completely neutral, giving nothing away.

"Yes," she says. It would be useless to lie at this juncture.

Lucius sits across from her, but she keeps her eyes firmly on the fireplace, refusing to make a plea for mercy, even a silent one. She has more dignity than that.

"You slept with Severus, while he was a guest at our house, and while you were trying to get pregnant with _me_," says Lucius.

"Yes." Narcissa swallows against the hole in her stomach, but it doesn't seem to help. She knows Lucius must have seen her throat working, and she wonders if he'll hold it against her when he sets her punishment.

"Why?"

"I don't need to defend myself to you," says Narcissa with a forced sense of calm.

Lucius leans forward. She can feel his eyes boring into her, but she still doesn't turn her eyes or head towards him. "You are _my_ wife. Not Severus's. You should not have risked our child, Narcissa!"

"What do you expect me to say, Lucius?" Narcissa blinks at the fireplace, once – twice. She will not give in to her fear.

There is a long, impenetrable silence. Narcissa knows it would be a poor idea to speak while Lucius is making his decision, so she does nothing but sit and continue to stare determinedly away from him.

"We will see whose child it is, when it is born," says Lucius at last. "I will decide on your punishment then… and his."

Narcissa's fists tighten in her lap. "Severus is not responsible. I led him on."

"You won't defend yourself, but you will defend him?" Lucius smiles slowly, and Narcissa finally transfers her eyes to him, suddenly much more afraid.


End file.
